Green Eyes
by Jmeb0430
Summary: Tenry. The couple's story is beautiful and one that should be continued. Even if Henry is dead, the story is not over.
1. Chapter 1

William MacNeile Dixon once said that "Birth is the sudden opening of a window, through which you look out upon a stupendous prospect. For what has happened? A miracle. You have exchanged nothing for the possibility for everything".

Dr. Teddy Altman is in her bed thinking in her mind. Logically speaking, crying does not help matters. The act of crying is just a way of the Lacrimal Apparatus shedding tears. If it is emotional crying then the tears have manganese or potassium in them.

The act of crying does not help.

The act of crying is useless it cannot bring someone back.

THE ACT OF CRYING doesn't bring me any relief.

As she thinks this, tears start running down her face. So why am I still crying? Why does it feel like I cannot breathe? Henry died three months ago. This dulling ache has not gone away.

As one of the best cardiothoracic surgeons in the country, I still didn't have the ability to save my husband. I have all of this knowledge, I can save other people but I could not save the one person I needed to save the most.

I go to work. I have no choice but to work. If I work then I can save other people and help other families to avoid this pain. The week after Henry's death and funeral, I made a decision. I decided not to let anyone into how I was feeling. Of course, I told people I was depressed. Gradually, I started to show the appropriate signs of a person dealing with grief. I yelled, I confided in coworkers and I did my work. When time moved on, people stopped focusing on me and instead went to help the next train wreck disaster victim. People hardly whispered behind my back or tried to offer me food anymore. They figured that I was well on my way to a full recovery. They don't know how I really feel. They don't know it is a struggle to even get out of bed in the morning and put on my scrubs. They figure no questions or follow up meetings are needed. Why?

No one questions me because I passed the required psychological testing and I continue to get good results for most of my patients.

Sometimes my eyes water when I look at a picture of him in my cell phone.

Sometimes I go to his old room and stare at the people occupying the bed he once had.

I just don't understand how serial killers can roam the world but he can't...I just don't understand how he could make me fall for him and then he left me…I just don't understand how he could leave not only me but his baby…

I have to deal with being a Widower and a single mother too.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal day at work

Disclaimer: Hey guys. Sadly I am not a medical doctor. Actually not sadly, I like psych better. But forgive me if I mess up on the medical terminology. Please correct me if I need to make corrections. Anyway enjoy

Setting: Seattle Grace Hospital

An Asian young woman, Dr. Christina Yang, rapidly approached Dr. Altman. Christina started to scream " we need to discuss this next case"

Teddy was a bit startled but she turned around from her pile of charts and walked toward Christina. The two met in the middle of the hallway.

Teddy answered, "Well what is it Doctor-"

Christina said in an arrogant voice, "I think the doctors that looked over Michael Balgobin's case are complete quacks. I think they did not diagnose him correctly."

"Look Christina try to stop looking so smug as you tell me this. I know how happy you are about showing your competence as a doctor" said Teddy. She had been through this already with Christina. Christina is a brilliant surgeon but she needs to realize that in order to be a doctor you need to show brilliance and other qualities such as compassion to patients.

"Don't act like I am making this about me. Get this: Michael Balgobin has ankle swelling, chest pain, dizziness, fatigue and weakness. Hell he fainted a few days ago."

Teddy interrupted her speech and said, "So those things spell pulmonary hypertension which is what the other doctors diagnosed."

"You didn't let me finish, get this he decreased urine output as well. "said Christina

"So? It could be due to blood loss because we took some blood from him. Maybe he is dehydrated or something. You cannot make assumptions."

"When have you known me to make assumptions?" Christina feigned innocence.

Teddy gave her a pointed look.

"Don't answer that. Listen, there was active pulsing in the neck veins." Said Christina

Teddy thought about it. Yes, the man could have pulmonary hypertension he had all the symptoms for that and his previous doctors did many physical examinations. However, maybe he had illness combinations. It would not hurt to check his chest for detect abnormalities or to check for liver or spleen swelling.

"Alright, I will be in Michael's room in a few minutes. Prepare things for me so I can examine him"

"Yes!" screamed Christina

Teddy gave a small smile to her mentee. Teddy then walked swiftly back to her pile of charts. The other doctors did not get it wrong. The other doctors of Michael Balgobin just did not consider the possibility of the patient having both pulmonary hypertension and tricuspid regurgitation.

If that is the case then Mr. Balgobin may have a longer hospital stay then previously planned. That was a shame because he was in Henry's room. Every time she went in that room, she felt nauseous.

Didn't Christina notice that? Did ANYONE?

However, she put up a brave face to go to Mr. Balgobin's room. She could never see the room as Henry's room again. She still wanted to cry. She isn't paid to be emotional. She is paid to get good outcomes for her patients.

She resisted the urge to rub her stomach as she walked toward the Henry's, nope not Henry's, 's room.

It is just a normal day at Seattle Grace hospital.


	3. Chapter 3  Awesome Arizona

As Teddy walked in the hallway, a woman with blonde hair approached her. The woman with blonde hair is named Arizona.

Arizona starts humming and partially singing a song while she hooks Teddy's arm and pushes her to an empty song.

"It's all about us (all about us)… It's all about All about us (all about us)…there's a thing that they can't touch" sings Arizona in a soft voice

"Where are you taking me? I have to meet with Mr. Balgobin." Asked Teddy

Teddy started to resist but each time she did, Arizona's grip got tighter. Arizona gracefully dodged one of the medical machines and successfully pushed her friend into the room.

"When did you get so strong? Are you letting go of me or what?" asked Teddy

"Will you leave this room without talking to me?" asked Arizona

"Of course" answered Teddy

"OKAY!" answered Arizona cheerfully, and she continued. "Well Callie and I are going on a trip to Maryland and I wanted to know if you wanted to come"

"Isn't that a romantic getaway for you two? Why even invite me?" Teddy wondered with a confused face

"Psh…Calliope, Sophia and MARK will be there. Although we may seem like a cute little family, and we are, I want my best friend to go with me" said Arizona

"Not that I am not flattered but –"started Teddy

"What you have to see Mr. Balgobin? That can wait because you guys already treated him and you were just going to do more tests. LISTEN, you are my best friend. Callie has Mark, Sophie is just a baby so I need someone to be on MY SIDE" said Arizona

"How about I think about it okay?" asked Teddy

"Fine but don't think too much!" said Arizona

"What song were you singing anyway?" questioned Teddy

"All about us" responded Arizona. Then Arizona said, "Okay you are free to go pretty lady friend"

Teddy smiled at Arizona but right before she walked out the door, you could observe a tear coming from her eye. Arizona is an observant person and she noticed Teddy was tearing up.

Teddy walked out the room and said "Bye"

Arizona pulled Teddy back and started inspecting her friend more.

"What is going on mister?" demanded Arizona and her one hand was holding Teddy while the other hand was touching her own hip.

"Nothing, I have to see a patient. So first I was a pretty lady and now I am a mister? Arizona, when did you get so strong?" asked Teddy

"Haha do not question my awesome holding powers. Okay in all seriousness you look sad. Sorry, I didn't notice earlier. My best friend points are going down." Stated Arizona

"Well I don't want to talk about anything" said Teddy

"Meaning that there is something to talk about. Man, I am good. Come on, you worked with the army…you could easily break out of my hold if you wanted to but you don't want to get out of my hold. You want to talk. SO…." Said Arizona

"Mr. Balgobin is in Henry's room" said Teddy

"Oh man…but you have gone in there AFTER Henry died so you can handle this" Said Arizona

"You are right, I can face it. Thanks Arizona" said Teddy. After Teddy said that she got out of Arizona's hold and walked toward Henry's old room.

"Hmm…I knew she could get out of my hold if she wanted to. . . She ended our conversation, by agreeing with me? Something is seriously up and I know she still has pain inside. She just doesn't show it. Well she doesn't know who she is messing with, she can hide nothing from awesome Arizona" stated Arizona as she watched her friend walk off.

Arizona continues to sing but now a different song


End file.
